


Catch Her If You Can

by kittykatknits



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cousin Incest, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Multi, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome, Yes Both Pairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatknits/pseuds/kittykatknits
Summary: The three of them had been growing close over the past few months after three painful years. Then, after an evening of alcohol-fueled courage, they give in to the growing tension and experience a night of pleasure and debauchery.The next morning, Jon and Robb wake up hoping to develop their relationship with Sansa further but she's disappeared. Luckily for her, they aren't willing to give up quite so easily.





	1. Chapter 1

Jon woke up to the late morning sun to realize his head was pounding something awful and he suffered from serious dry mouth. Sitting up in the bed only made his headache worse. Looking around the room, Jon realized he was in the larger master bedroom of the Stark summer cabin rather than the room he usually took when vacationing there and he wasn’t alone.

Over on the other side of the king bed, Robb was sound asleep, chest bare, sheet tucked around his waist. But, the third person who had been with them last night was gone. As memories returned to him, Jon pulled up his blankets to check. Sure enough, he was completely naked.

_Oh shit._

Jon got out of bed and pulled on the black flannel boxers he had been wearing the night before. Tylenol and several glasses of water were needed before he could figure out what to do next. Walking towards the kitchen, Jon saw evidence of the previous night, empty wine bottles, an empty pint glass on the floor by the living room table, three empty shot glasses next to it, a half-full two liter of coke, a bottle of rum, an emptied bottle of tequila laying on its side.

The alcohol wasn’t the problem, he’d been hammered with Robb many times over the years. Technically cousins, he and Robb were more like brothers and best friends and had been all their lives. They had constant sleep overs as children, went to the same grade school, same hobbies, same everything. They lost their virginity within days of each other, gotten their first blow jobs days apart too. College together, same major, shared dorm rooms, and now they worked together at their practice. Jon supposed it wasn’t a complete shock they eventually ended up fucking the same woman. Of course, it would have been better if they’d picked a different woman.

_Shit._

Jon took in the rest of the room, the evidence left behind removed any remaining hope he had left that it had been a dream. A lovely dream, but still a dream. Women’s panties by his foot, Robb’s jeans spread across the couch, his shirt on the floor with a floral skirt next to it. Definitely not a dream then.

Not sure what to do about everything quite yet, he went to the kitchen to grab a few tylenol and practically chugged several glasses of water. He immediately felt better, closer to his usual self. The house was quiet, he wondered where she had gone off too. Looking out the kitchen window, he saw one of the two cars that had been there was now gone. _Well, that answers that question._ Jon moved through the cabin to her usual bedroom to check. Sure enough, the suitcase that had been against the wall the day before was gone too. A quick look in the bathroom removed the last bit of doubt, her toothbrush and other toiletry items were missing as well. She had left, probably in a panic over what they had done to her. Jon couldn’t blame her for deciding to flee, he was tempted to do the same himself.

_Shit._

Not quite ready to confront Robb and explain himself, Jon decided to remove the remains of debauchery from the night before, tossing the clothes in the laundry machine, washing the dirty glasses, and throwing the rest away. Looking at the living room, it was as if the previous night never happened. Except it had.

He went back to look in on Robb who was still fast asleep, now laying on his stomach. The man had always been a deep sleeper and would probably sleep half the day away if Jon let him. He would wake him soon enough, but not yet. Waking Robb meant confronting what happened, talking about it and he knew what Robb would want to do. He’d want to get in the car and drive after Sansa, pushing her to talk about what happened. Jon had a sneaking suspicion Robb would push for more too and that wouldn’t be fair. She had woken before them, packing her stuff and leaving. If she wanted to talk to them, face what they had done, she’d still be here.

Looking around the room, Jon saw the piece of paper laying on top of the dresser. In the haze of first waking up, he had somehow missed it. He picked it up, noting the words in purple marker and the heart next to her name. Jon quietly laughed over that, Sansa was still at least partially her usual self.

_I’m sorry. I do love you both. - Sansa_

Jon had no idea what the hell that meant. Was she sorry it happened? Was she blaming herself? Love them how? He sighed, running his fingers through his hair before heading back to his room for a quick change of clothes. He didn’t want to still be in his underwear when waking up Robb. Throwing on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, Jon went returned to look at his sleeping cousin who hadn’t so much as moved. Robb laid there, still blissfully unaware of what he had done to his sister the night before.

_Shit._

He sat in the chair by the side of the bed, wanting to gather his thoughts before doing anything else. Jon wasn’t quite sure how it all started, which of them reached for her first, or kissed her first. He did remember her lips, reddened slightly from the Merlot wine she favored. He remembered the sweet taste of her, the feel of her cheek in his hand when he leaned into her the first time. That kiss would remain with him for the rest of his days. Jon also wasn’t sure what led him and Robb to start removing her clothes only that they did. He remembered Sansa’s heated command that they undress as well and thinking a madness had taken him as he hurried to obey, practically ripping his own clothes off. He remembered everything they did after too, her moans and cries. She had been enjoying it, he was certain of that much at least. Jon took some comfort in knowing the entire thing had not been planned, it was an effort to provide Sansa with a relaxing weekend, a brief respite from the past few years. They didn’t even have condoms with them. _Oh, shit. Is she even on the pill?_  

The Stark siblings had lost both their parents in a car accident three years past, it had been a devastation for all of them, sudden and unexpected. Jon had considered Ned and Cat to be second parents and the grief had hit him nearly as hard as it had the rest of them. It was Sansa who had kept them all together, kept them a family. He and Robb were just finishing law school, prepared to begin their careers together at the Stark law firm. It had taken both of them working long hours to keep the firm going with the respected Ned Stark gone. Sansa had given up her plans to go to design school to pursue a career in the fashion industry. Jon would call her talented but that was an understatement, she had a gift for creating.

Sansa had given it all up, stayed in the Stark family home and become a mother to Arya, Bran, and Rickon even though she was scarcely older than they were. She was the one who prepared their Christmas feasts, planned birthday parties, attended their sporting events, everything. To those who did not know Sansa well, it would seem as if she never took time to grieve. Jon remembered one night long ago, he had walked past her bedroom after everyone had gone to sleep and heard her crying alone in the darkness. He had been tempted to go in and offer her comfort, instead he’d run away like a coward, unsure of what he could possibly do. If he had gone to her that night, Jon couldn’t help but think she would still be here this morning with them.

The three of them had grown close the past few months with Rickon finishing high school. Sansa had finally allowed herself to enjoy life again and they had ended up spending almost every spare moment together. Jon would never admit it but he had been carrying a crush on her for years now, had smashed it down, pretending the feeling wasn’t there. He was busy with school and then her parents were dead. If Jon was honest with himself, he was falling in love with Sansa, had been for awhile. Now, they had gone and done this.

Jon didn’t know what to do. He reached over to the bed, pushing at Robb’s shoulder, shaking him a bit harder than was absolutely necessary.

Eventually, Robb started moving and turned half-lidded eyes to him, not quite awake yet. “What?” The question was more a dry groan than closer to an actual word.

“We spent the entire night taking turns fucking your sister, that’s what.”

Robb bolted upright in bed, suddenly fully awake, practically bug-eyed. “Oh shit!”

 _Yep, there it is._  



	2. Chapter 2

Robb felt someone pushing his shoulder, ripping him from a dreamless sleep. He managed to open his eyes just enough to see dark curls inches from his face. “What?” he groaned, somehow finding a way to get the word out.

“We spent the entire night taking turns fucking your sister, that’s what.”

A flood of memories overtook him, all of them involving Sansa. He bolted upright, staring back at Jon, the last trace of sleep had left him. “Oh shit!”

“Yes, that sounds about right. So, you remember what happened then?” Jon looked miserable. He was bent forward in the chair, his hands tightly gripping a knee. Robb was not particularly surprised, he suspected his cousin had been nurturing a crush on Sansa for awhile. Of course, he had not expected Jon to reveal his feelings this way. Or him, really.

“You mean taking off my sister’s clothes before moving here to the bedroom where we…? Yeah, I remember. Where is she?” He couldn’t bring himself to say it, not quite yet. Still, he remembered it all, watching Jon suddenly kiss Sansa and feeling absurdly jealous, pulling her skirt off and tossing it on the floor. Most of all, Robb remembered the moment he first slid between his sister’s legs and the sweet sound of her whispering his name as he thrust into her. She’d changed to screaming his name by the end of it.  Jon was right, they had taken turns, he’d gone next, and she had yelled out his name too.  No wonder she’d ran away from them. _This is bad, she deserved better than this after everything…._

“Sansa’s gone, left before I woke up. It’s just us here, I thought we should talk,” said Jon. Her absence explained some of the misery.

“First, I need to piss and get dressed. I’m pretty certain I’m naked under this blanket and my head is pounding something awful.” He needed water and pain meds before they talked about anything at all.

Jon nodded at him before replying, “I’ll get you some Tylenol and start a pot of coffee. I think we could both use it.”

_Brilliant man…_

Robb went to the bathroom before heading to his room to put on shorts and a t-shirt. It was an unspoken agreement between all of his siblings not to use their parent’s room, at least not until the night before. He supposed it was because of the king size, that somehow made it worse.

He sat on his own bed for a moment, putting his head in his hands, rubbing at his temples. He had a headache, was still tired, and Robb was fairly certain he stank of old sweat and sex. There was no point in delaying, it was obvious Jon was on the verge of panic and they needed to find Sansa. He felt stunned by all this, not just that they had gone and had a threesome with Sansa but that he wasn't more upset by it. Robb wanted to do it again. He got up to head to the living room to find Jon sitting on a chair, waiting for him.

****

_“Where’s everyone gone off to?” He was pleased to find Sansa alone at the Stark family home. Robb had not talked with her much in awhile._

_“Rickon is out celebrating, dragging along poor Bran and Arya is out with Gendry again. It's just me here, getting ready to watch a movie.” She seemed strangely pleased for some reason._

_“Hey Jon, you want to watch a movie with Sansa?” Robb yelled at the general direction of the kitchen. His brother was probably helping himself to some of the homemade cookies Sansa usually had around._

_An hour later found the three of them on the couch and watching Pride and Prejudice together, Sansa draped across Jon and Robb. She seemed enthralled by the movie, Robb was mostly bored by it. Idly, he began playing with Sansa’s hair, gently stroking and combing it with his fingers. After awhile, he chanced a look over at Jon, half expecting the man to be staring at him in horror. Instead, his brother was doing almost the same thing, gliding his fingers across her calves, facing forward, watching the movie with a bit too much intensity. Robb took his cue from him and remained silent, deciding not to make any mention that they both had their hands on his sister. The quiet meant he could pretend._

****

“Coffee will be ready in another minute. I thought you could use some water first.” Jon nodded towards the table, four glasses of water all lined up, three Tylenol next to them.

They were technically cousins but Robb had long considered that word inadequate to describe their relationship. Jon was closer to a brother and much more than a best friend. He’d been there all the times Robb had broken down crying after his parents died and worked just as hard at saving the firm as he had. He wasn’t all that surprised they eventually fell for the same woman. _Probably should have picked a different woman._

Robb sat on the couch before reaching out, emptying all four glasses at once before speaking, “So, she’s gone then? Without a word?” He had fallen asleep the night before, his final thoughts hopeful. The three of them had grown quite close the past few months, she had even flirted with them both on several occasions.

“No, she said something. Here, read this.” Jon handed him a sheet of paper folded in half.

Robb opened the paper, looked at it, and snorted. _Purple and hearts, how very Sansa._ “She’s sorry and she loves us. What does that mean, exactly?”

“I was hoping you would know.” Jon looked close to having a panic attack.

He considered how to respond, immediately dismissing the sarcastic reply that came to him. It wouldn’t help. “I think we take her at her word. If I had to guess, she’s sorry for leaving the way she did and she cares about us.”

Robb knew his brother wanted more than that, was secretly hoping for some reassurance that Sansa loved him as more than just a cousin. He wished he could offer that reassurance. The problem was that Robb didn’t know what she felt, for either of them. He only knew his own secret desire and telling Jon that would end up causing both of them pain.

Jon rolled his eyes. “I know she cares, Robb, that’s not the problem.”

Robb knew what he meant but he was certain that was not the case. They weren’t Joffrey and Harry, pieces of shit that they were. “We didn’t use her, Jon, not last night. She wanted it too, I know that much at least.”

“But we did before, didn’t we? All of us,” Jon said, nodding his head in understanding.

“Yeah.” There was nothing else to say. It was not just the previous night they needed to confront, it was the past three years. After his parents died, Robb and Jon had taken over at the firm and somehow kept it going. They had managed to hire a couple of good attorneys and played up the Stark reputation built up over the years and it had worked. The hours had been long but they hadn’t been a sacrifice, the job had been a dream of theirs for years, they’d never considered doing anything else.  It was the same for Bran, Arya, and Rickon, they had grieved too, as he had, but their life kept going as well. Sansa was the only one to give anything up and she had never complained, not once. They had used her.

“So what do we do now?”

“Honestly, I don’t fucking know.” Robb gave a bitter laugh. “We aren’t exactly going to find a bunch of relationship advice online that covers this particular subject. I suppose we go after her, get her to talk to us.”

Jon gave him a pointed look. “If she wanted to talk to us Robb, she’d be here.”

“I know that, but it doesn’t matter. This can’t be a one night stand, Jon. She’s my sister, we are going to see her again. Never talking to her isn’t an option.” He knew this much at least, even if last night never happened again, they did need to talk to her. They needed to make some attempt to make it right, pathetic as that attempt might be.

“Do you regret it?”

“You mean last night? No. Do you?”

Jon paused for a few moments before answering, “No.”

Robb was silent for  awhile, considering. He knew what Jon wanted, any lingering doubts gone since waking up. “Do you want her, Jon? This, do you want this again?”

Silence.

“Well, I do, so you may as well admit it..” That got his brother’s attention.

“And if I do?” The misery was gone, replaced with an expression Robb would call optimism if Jon knew how to do optimism. He loved the man dearly but his moods could be trying at times.

“We figure it out, how to get her back, how to make this happen.” _How to get her to fall in love with both of us._

“How? _I don’t have the slightest fucking clue._

“We put together a plan.”

“What kind of plan?” Jon asked, his skepticism obvious.

Robb wasn’t sure what answer to give, he had meant it, this was new territory for both of them. “We talk her into it.”

Jon snickered before replying, “That’s not a plan, you fucking moron. That’s a mission statement.”

“Got you laughing, didn’t I?” Jon was only half right, he’d gotten his brother open to the idea of trying, to admit the possibility.  It was close to a miracle, really. “What do you suggest?”

“I suggest we eat, clean up, and head back to Winterfell, and then we...talk to Sansa,” he finished lamely.

“Brilliant plan, Jon. Really, it’s fucking brilliant.”

****

_They were spending their third Friday in a row at the family home, watching another movie with Sansa._

_“What are we watching this week, San?”_

_“ I had thought Cinderella, I love that movie.” She flashed them both a big grin._

_Robb cringed. Sansa was wearing nothing but a tank top and short shorts this time. That was bad._

_This turned out to be the same as before, Sansa draped across the both of them. This time though, she had her head in Jon’s lap and her legs across him. He watched his brother, alternating between touching her hair and jawline, eyes never leaving the television. Robb summoned the courage and put one hand on her leg, stroking between her knee to the bottom of her shorts. It was just as before, none of them spoke a word about what they were doing._

_Later that evening, they decided to stay the night rather than make the drive back into the city. The next morning had Jon and Robb waking up to Sansa making them breakfast, with a too short nightgown on._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These guys sure are hopeful, aren't they?


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa sat in her car, looking upon the old Stark home, taking a moment to prepare herself for the confrontation that would be waiting for her inside. She loved her family house, it had stood for over one hundred years, growing and adapting for each new generation of Starks. But, as much as she loved it, there had been many days over the past few years where her home felt both a sanctuary and a prison all at once.

She could tell by the number of cars lining the driveway all three of the younger siblings were at home and Arya had Gendry over as well. They would want to know how her weekend went and why Jon and Robb did not come back with her. Sansa had woken in the early morning hours and found herself in her parent’s bed, sandwiched between the two of them. It had only taken her a moment to realize how she’d ended up there before deciding to run away from it all. She’d left a note behind, knowing it would not be enough even as she wrote it.

Entering the house, Sansa followed the voices to find all four of them sitting at the kitchen table, Rickon and Bran with electronics in hand, Arya and Gendry looking over papers. She stood in the entry way, waiting for the onslaught of questions that would soon be directed her way.

Arya was the first to notice her. “Hey, San, where’s Jon and Robb?”

“Did you have a good time?”

“Can you make some snack for us? The Reeds are coming over for some gaming later.”

_As I expected..._

Sansa sighed quietly to herself before answering, “Jon and Robb will be along, I had some things to get done today so came home earlier. Bran, thank you for asking, I did. And Rickon, yes, I would be glad to make something, let me see what I have ingredients for. It will be nice seeing the two of them again.”

“Sansa, one more thing, we were all talking just before you got here. With everything happening next week, we thought it’d be nice to have dinner here with everyone. Jon and Robb would stay for dinner before driving into Winterfell, right?” The question came from Bran, Sansa wasn’t all that surprised, it had probably been his idea. She had always thought him the most sensitive of her siblings, the one who pushed to keep them all a family as much as she did.

Next week marked the end of their summer, Bran and Rickon planned to share a dorm room together this year and Arya would be moving in with Gendry in just a few days. For the first time in her life, Sansa would be living alone.

She gave her brother an approving smile before answering, “I think that’s a great idea, Bran. I’ll run to the store. Invite the Reeds if you’d like.” Sansa was not yet ready to confront what happened the night before or even all the events that led up to it, had even been avoiding thinking on any of it since waking. The more people present, the easier to avoid a subject she’d rather leave alone.

She looked at all of them gathered together, realizing it could be months before she spent time with them like this. Sansa had been hoarding a secret for half the summer now, making plans and contemplating a future for herself.

She moved to sit at the table with them before beginning her other tasks. “I wish to tell each of you something. I’ll be leaving for Highgarden next week.”

“You’re moving?” Arya stared at her.

“Will you come back for Christmas?” Rickon looked hurt.

Sansa considered how best to explain, they would not care for the technical details. “I’m not moving away and I will be back well before Thanksgiving with no further travel plans beyond that. There is a fashion institute that offers a series of courses on industrial sewing that I will be taking. The work I did over the summer gave me the idea.”

“Sansa, what do you plan to do afterwards?” _Trust Bran to get to the reason why I’m doing this._

“Truthfully, Bran, I don’t know. It’s a question I’ll answer another day.” Once, before the death of her parents, Sansa wanted to leave Winterfell and the north behind. She had wanted a career in the fashion industry, to live in Oldtown or Braavos, or even Myr. Sansa no longer had that dream, her work over the summer had inspired her, she wanted to create, she wanted to work with fabric. It was the particulars she had not yet figured out. Sansa hoped the time away, the chance to focus on what she wanted, would eventually serve as inspiration.

“I haven’t  told either Jon or Robb yet so please keep my secret for me. I’d like to be the one to share this with them.” _They don’t need to know._

Sansa got up from the table and moved to the pantry, she wanted something with chocolate and that meant brownies, quite a few of them, Jon and Robb would eat an entire pans worth by themselves. Normally, she enjoyed baking, it relaxed her, allowed her mind to wander. Today, her thoughts were determined to drift to the evening before. She had begun to suspect their feelings towards her earlier in the summer but had never thought to take it further. At least not until Jon looked at her the way he did moments before kissing her that first time. The feel of his lips on hers, the way he gently cupped her cheek, that moment would stay with her forever. After, she had seen Robb watching her, so hungry and desperate so she had kissed him too. After that, she could feel their desire and want, she knew, one nod, one word from her and they would want more, beg for more. She had wanted it, to feel loved and worshipped for a little while. So, she said yes and they had loved her as if she was their queen, their queen of love and beauty.

Now, they were coming here, she knew they would. They would want to talk, demand explanations, ask for more, ask for another night, ask for another kiss. She needed to leave before they arrived, so Sansa finished her baking, ran upstairs to take a shower, and came back to the kitchen with her purse in hand, ready to leave via the back door just in case.

Just as she did so, Sansa heard her sister from the other room. “Hey guys, can you stay for dinner tonight? Sansa’s cooking.”

She quietly slipped out the door as deep voices told her sister yes.

***

_She pulled down three wine glasses and grabbed a bottle of Merlot from the pantry when she heard the front door open. Jon and Robb did not usually come over on Monday nights but she had asked them to come special, she had exciting news._

_“Sansa, did you make us any dinner by chance?"_

_She laughed, amused by the question, they asked for food every time she saw them. Sansa began to walk  towards the hallway only to be met by Robb staring at her._

_“Hey Robb, did you ask her if she made - oh fuck!” Jon stopped next to Robb, wearing a matching slack-jawed expression._

_Sansa looked down at the new dress she wore, she had finished making it just the other day. It was dark red, coming to a stop just above her knees, a few thin layers of gauze that met a plunging bodice and lace spaghetti straps. She had not bothered to wear a bra with it._

_She gave them a flirtatious smile, enjoying their reaction. “It’s a new dress. Do you like it?”_

_It was Robb that spoke first. “Yeah, it’s nice. You look...good.”_

_Jon visibly swallowed before croaking out, ”Yeah, it’s pretty. You look pretty.”_

_She couldn’t help it, Sansa laughed. “Thank you both, it’s what every girl wants to hear, she looks nice and good and pretty.”_

_Robb stopped looking at her breasts to meet her eyes before answering, “You’re fucking gorgeous and you know it.”_

_Jon kept quiet but she did not miss the flush spreading on his face. Robb’s cheeks had reddened as well. Taking it in, Sansa began to understand exactly how they were looking at her. She had suspected Jon had a bit of a crush on her for awhile now, but this was more, this was different. Robb and Jon wanted her. Sansa was not quite sure what to do with this information yet._

_“Would either of you like some wine? Dinner should be ready soon.” Sansa turned away from them to head towards the counter and begin pouring._

_“What are we having?” Jon found his voice again._

_“The finest in delivery pizza.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“Sorry, Robb. If it helps, I made some lemon cake for dessert. It’s got a lemony custard in the middle.” Sansa pointed towards the cake plate on the edge of the counter._

_Jon’s eyes lit up. “I’ll get the plates, you start cutting.”_

_Sansa watched them eat two ridiculously large slices of cake for a moment before setting the kitchen table, getting out plates, napkins, and moving the wine glasses. As she moved about the kitchen, Sansa could feel their eyes on her, watching her movements. Her certainty was growing, this was no crush from either of them. This was more. Sansa wondered how much more._

_“So, what’d you want to tell us?” Robb asked her._

_“Do you remember mom’s friend, Lynesse Mormont who owns that bridal shop? I’ve got a summer job with her. I’m going to be paid to make pretty dresses!” As soon as she spoke, Sansa felt ridiculous sharing her news. They had both gone to law school, graduating at the top of their class and now ran the family law firm. She was excited about a temporary job. “I know it’s not permanent but I thought it would be something to do while I figure out what’s next in my life.”_

_Robb flashed her a grin and pulled her into his arms for a hug. “I’m happy for you, truly. I think you’ll love it.”_

_“He’s right, Sansa. I’m excited for you as well.” Jon came up next to her, placing one hand against her hip and leaned in to kiss her cheek, his lips lingered just a bit to long for the kiss to be called familial._

_***_

After returning home once again, Sansa somehow made it through the rest of the day, preparing food for everyone, without ever being alone with either Robb or Jon. Rickon had pulled them into their game for awhile, Arya showed them her new motorcycle, and she got Bran to help her cook some. With a bit more luck, Sansa hoped to make it through the rest of the day without having a conversation with either of them.

Now, she sat at the larger table in the dining room, content to listen to the idle chatter of her family, talk of the latest video games and comic books. Sansa knew little of either topic and didn’t much care to learn.  However, as the meal drifted on, she could sense Robb and Jon looking at her, feel their gaze against her skin. Jon watched her as he took a sip of beer, his eyes asking why she left. Robb glanced at her briefly before answering Arya’s question, silently wondering if she loved them. As they ate, Sansa was positive she could feel the emotion coming from them, the confusion and hurt, the desire, and the love. She needed to get away, she needed someplace quiet to think.

Eventually, the meal came to an end and Sansa directed everyone to clean up. She watched Robb take over, pushing their younger siblings to take dirty dishes back into the kitchen. _Escape. I need to leave._

Both of them left the room for the briefest of moments, but it was enough. Sansa ran upstairs to hide away in her bedroom for awhile. She crossed the threshold, breathed a sigh of relief, and went to close her door behind her.

She was too late, Jon stood in the doorway, preventing any action she might take. Sansa was trapped.

He looked her up and down before speaking. “We need to talk.”


	4. Chapter 4

He stood in the middle of the doorway, deliberately blocking her only exit from the room. It was a bit of a shit move but Jon knew she’d run away from him again if he let her. He looked Sansa over for a moment, taking her in. She was dressed in shorts and a shirt, not in one of those skimpy outfits she had taken to wearing around him and Robb lately, he was fairly certain that was deliberate.

Sansa looked like a little rabbit, frozen in fear, knowing it had just been caught and waiting for the big, bad wolf to come and take her. Jon supposed that would make him the wolf, he would rather enjoy eating her up. The idea of stalking prey held a rather strong appeal but he pushed the urge away, thinking on what he had discussed with Robb on the way back. If he was going to get any sort of agreement, she needed a bit of calming down first.

“Thank you for making us all dinner tonight, you're a good cook. A great cook, really. I love eating your food.”  He didn't have to lie, Jon loved when she made them food, he ate way more take-out than he liked. He watched her for a moment, readying himself for further distractions if needed. Sansa’s shoulders relaxed a bit, some of the tension leaving her.  

“Bran asked me too, wanted all of us together before next week with all of them moving out.”  She paused, grinning. “Arya complained she'd end up eating nothing but frozen dinners, I offered to stock her freezer for her.”

“You don't need to do that, she's a grown woman.” Jon thought on what he had talked about with Robb, it wasn't fair to Sansa, she shouldn't be the one to always take care of things.

“I don't mind, I like doing it. Besides, it's good to be wanted, don’t you think?”  She stood even more relaxed now, not quite the little rabbit anymore. Jon felt a curious mix of satisfaction and disappointment.

Her question bothered him. _Does she think her family wants her because she takes care of us?_ “Believe me, Sansa, you are always wanted. Not just because you provide meals either.”

She stayed quiet, trying to decipher his words. Her pink tongue appeared briefly before she bit her bottom lip. Jon wanted to kiss those lips, badly.  Sansa came to a conclusion, asking him, “What about you? Do you want me Jon?”

He knew a trick question when he heard it. Jon thought how best to respond, considering the safer answer and dismissing it. If their idea was going to work, he needed to take a bit of a gamble. He took a step closer to her before answering, “More than you know and longer than you think.”

Her eyes grew wide, she had not expected that. _Good._ “I meant -”

He cut her off. “I know what you meant, believe me. Are you so surprised?”

“I just thought you only wanted…” Sansa didn’t finish speaking, wrapping her arms around herself. That was not good.

She wasn’t entirely wrong, he wanted that too, and soon. “You make me laugh, I enjoy talking to you, and I'm in awe of your talent. You’re kind Sansa, you amaze me every day with how you take care of everyone.”

Her arms moved back to her sides. Jon took another step closer.

“Sansa, can I ask you something? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

_Here we go._

“Of course.”

“In your note, why did you apologize to us?” Jon hoped their earlier suspicion was correct.

Sansa’s lips turned up slightly, not quite a smile. “I needed to leave, to get away and think. I felt bad the way I did it, disappearing while you both were still sleeping.”

 _Perfect._ Jon wondered if she understood the implication of her words, he hoped so. “That’s what I thought. It’s fine, you didn’t need to apologize to us.”

“My turn to ask a question now. Does Robb feel the same way?” There  was a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Sansa was making this less work than he had thought it would be. “You would need to ask him. I can tell you he is worried about you, that you may be upset with him.” He was careful with that response, Jon did not want to lie to her.

“Not now, with everyone here.” It was an excuse.

Jon thought for a moment, wondering what to say. Talking with her had been easier that he had thought, at least so far. Robb had been right, it was better that he’d been the one to seek her out. “Will you meet us for dinner Tuesday night? That place you like by our office, Last Hearth?”

She wanted to say no, he could see it. “I’m not sure, I’ll be helping everyone out this week.”

“It will be public, Sansa, lots of people around. Besides, Robb is worried, he’d like to know your still speaking with him. Will you meet us there?”

He watched her carefully, checking if she picked up the hidden meaning in his choice of words. He took one more step closer to her.

“OK then, I do like that place,” she said, grinning at him, fully relaxed now.

“I’m glad.” Robb would be as well, it had worked.

“Jon….”

He looked down at her, reaching out to lightly touch her hair. “Yes?”

“You’re very sweet.” She started to lean towards him, obviously intending to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek.  

Jon didn’t bother waiting. “Not like that.” He grabbed her hips with both hands, pulling her up against his body and leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met, moving together. After a minute, Jon lightly bit her bottom lip and felt her open to him in response. He took advantage, using his tongue to lick and taste her. Their kiss went on and on but Jon knew he needed to end it, he had pushed her far enough tonight.  “Much better,” he whispered to her, slowly pulling away. “We’ll see you Tuesday night, yeah?”

Sansa said nothing, nodding her head in acknowledgement, mouth open in surprise.

Jon left then, feeling pleased with himself. He didn’t think she would be calling him sweet after Tuesday night though.

***

_Jon watched Sansa step out of their pool, wearing a blue bikini, rivulets of water falling down her perfect body._

_“Fuck Robb. What is she wearing?” It seemed like Sansa had less and less clothes on every time they saw her lately. Another week or two and she would likely be naked. Jon didn’t think he’d mind that so much._

_“A couple pieces of string tied together, looks like. And stop staring, that’s my sister.” Robb scowled at him._

_Jon was tempted to say something but kept quiet. He had not missed the looks his brother had given her either._

_They had come over expecting everyone else to be there but it was just Sansa in the backyard alone. He started to worry dinner had been cancelled. They were seated on a couple of chairs, watching her walk towards them, a towel wrapped around herself._

_“Arya is bringing Gendry again, they should all be here soon. There’s cold beer in the cooler and I made lots of food. Give me a minute and I’’ll start bringing it out.”_

_She walked towards the house, leaving them to stare after her._

_“Hey Robb, is it me or is she doing it on purpose?”_

_He was quiet for a moment. “You mean walking around half-naked and flirting with us? Yeah, she is. Just don’t ask why, I don’t fucking know and I’m not going to ask.”_

_***_

He sat in the passenger seat of Robb’s Jeep, glad he wasn’t the one driving. Jon had not realized how tense he had been over confronting Sansa but it hit him now, he was tired.

“Look what I have, I took the last two brownies Sansa made earlier today.” Robb had them wrapped in a paper napkin, looking proud of his stolen treasure.

Jon didn’t say anything, quickly grabbing and shoving the two brownies in his mouth. They really were good, she had put some peanut butter in them.

Robb stared at him in shock for a minute “What the fuck!”

Jon chewed and swallowed before responding, “Thanks for thinking of me, that means a lot.”

“You asshole, I wanted one.” He was laughing though.

“She’ll make more.”

They were quiet for awhile as Robb drove back towards Winterfell.

“How did it go? Did she agree?” His brother asked him.

“About as we expected and yes, she agreed. Sansa will be angry with us, you know that, right?”

“She’ll get over it. Besides, do you have a better idea on how to get her to talk to us?” Robb glanced at him quickly before turning back to the road.

Jon sighed, Robb was right. She had proven as much that day, neither of them had missed the way she avoided talking to either of them. It would have continued if they hadn’t done something. “No, I don’t.”

“You still want to do this? Earlier today, you told me you didn’t regret what we did.” It bugged him, the way Robb could read him so well at times.

“I still don’t and yes, I want to do it. It just takes a bit of getting used too.” Jon didn’t bother explaining, he didn’t need to. A couple days ago, Jon would never have imagined this conversation with his brother, how to repeat the night before or how to pursue...whatever this was.

Robb seemed to sense his need to change the topic. “Did you see opposing counsel for the Riverrun case?”

Jon had not looked at any of it actually, had only heard about it late Friday afternoon. “If it was anyone other than your uncle, I would rather we didn’t take that case. I’m not going to like your answer, am I?”

Robb laughed before answering, “The Lannisters.”

Jon’s mouth twisted. “The bitch, the cunt, and the drunk. Fucking brilliant.” It was Cersei Lannister’s son who had hurt Sansa all those years ago, he hated them all.

“Tyrion’s not so bad.” Robb was goading him, Jon was pretty sure.

“The man is a lecher too, yeah, he’s a real gem.”

Robb, said nothing, merely chuckled. Jon knew his brother felt the same way as he did. The Lannisters had a poor reputation around Winterfell. Frankly, he was surprised none of them had lost their license yet. Jon remembered his uncle teaching them caution about that family even as far back as high school.

They drove in silence for a while, almost back at their apartment when Robb suddenly spoke. “Did you kiss her?”

Jon had expected this, was surprised Robb had not asked earlier. “I hadn’t planned on it, but yes, I did. It was just before I left her room, Sansa thought to give me a peck on the cheek. I had a different idea.” He had never kept a secret from his brother and would not start now. “You know it doesn’t change anything. Not just what we talked about, you know I would never do that, right?”

“I know you wouldn’t, I didn’t think that.” _No, but you’re still worried you’ll be left behind, aren’t you Robb?_

“She asked if you wanted her too. I told Sansa she needed to ask you that question.”

They didn’t speak the rest of the way home and Jon ended up going to straight to bed. He wanted to wake early for a run and knew it would be a busy week.

***

_Arya and Gendry were leaving now that dinner was over. Bran and Rickon had already gone back inside to play video games too._

_“I’m going to get another glass of wine, I’ll be right back.” Sansa stood and started to walk towards the house, pausing to stroke his beard for a moment, her thumb almost touching his lips._

_He watched her walk away, the blue bikini hidden under a sundress. Jon wasn’t sure if he should be disappointed or relieved the swimsuit was now covered._

_“Robb, did you see that? She did it again.” Sansa had done the same thing to Robb as well more than once that evening, touching a shoulder or lightly stroking an arm._

_“Yes, I did and I still don’t know what to tell you. Still not going to ask either.”_

_“Aren’t you curious?”_

_“Of course I am, but I also want to keep watching her, see what she does.”_

_Jon mostly felt the same way. He was also starting to wonder if he should act, what Sansa would do about it. Or Robb._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small disclaimer: Everything I know about the legal profession comes from Law & Order reruns. 
> 
> I've got some research in front of me.


	5. Chapter 5

“My uncle will be here Thursday. I was hoping you would sit in with us, I could use your input.” Robb knew the case was a loser but it was his uncle, he owed it to his mother to help.

Jon snickered at him. “If it’s legal advice you’re looking for, I already gave it to you”

“You know I can’t do that. He’s family. Besides, it’s Jaime Lannister working on this, not an associate.”

That got his brother’s attention. “For a simple contract dispute when it’s clear your uncle is in the wrong?

“I haven’t told you the rest yet. Casterly Rock, the company that filed the suit, its parent company is Lannisport Holdings. You know who owns that?” Robb knew he had Jon now, the man was as curious as he was.

“Tywin fucking Lannister. Ok, you got me. I’ll have Satin put it on my schedule.” Jon sat back in his chair, now interested. Robb could almost see his brain trying to puzzle it out. “Why though? Casterly Rock should have a corporate attorney, it’s big enough. Your uncle deserves to lose. Even an idiot like Judge Bowan would see that.”

Robb smirked, feeling a bit victorious. “Good question.”

They were sitting together in Jon’s office, talking over the day before leaving to meet Sansa at 7:30.

“Did you have Mordane call in the order for us?” Jon asked him.

“Of course. I got her that flat bread pizza and salad she likes.”

“She’s going to be upset.”

Robb inwardly cringed, Jon was right, he just didn’t see an alternative. Sansa had avoided him Sunday. If he walked into a room, she left. More than once, she had put Rickon or Bran between them, as if to use their little brothers as some sort of physical protection. He needed to talk to her, badly. “You’ve already told me that.”

He laid back on Jon’s couch, putting his feet up for a moment, working up towards a question. “Jon, why are you doing this?”

His brother seemed genuinely surprised at the question. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Robb flashed him a look, he could think of a number of reasons. Jon had yet to say it aloud but Robb knew the man was in love with Sansa. His presence only made things worse. “You don’t think me a monster or some sort of twisted fuck?”

Jon gave a low laugh, devoid of humor. “You ask me that now? After last weekend, after Joffrey? I really don’t know what to tell you.”

They rarely spoke of Joffrey. His father had told Sansa to stop dating the boy when he had found out about the two of them but she had thought herself in love and snuck around. Robb had found out about it when seeing a black eye she hadn’t quite managed to conceal with makeup.

He felt a dark humor growing on him, checking to make sure the door was closed before answering. “Well, if you want to know exactly when, I’d say the second time I fucked my sister. I could probably excuse the first but then I went and did it again.”

Jon laughed. “Now that would make her angry, best not say that where Sansa could hear.” He grew serious and took a sip from his water bottle before continuing.  “There is no other way to look at this for me, Robb. You’re my brother, I won’t leave you behind.”

Robb checked his phone. “We should go. Prepare yourself.”

Jon only partially eased his worries. The man thought he knew everything Robb wanted. _Twisted fuck indeed._

_***_

_Robb was sitting at his desk, answering some emails, when his office door opened. Sansa stood there, holding a basket and wearing a black dress. A very pretty one with lace at the straps and along the bottom,he could see most of her thighs. Robb had seen more skin on his sister in the past month than he had in the past year. She had been wearing a sports bra around the house last weekend, he’d been torn between staring and trying not to notice._

_Sansa was beaming at him, her face all lit up. “Surprise, I brought you both lunch. I figured neither of you could leave the office so I have everything we need for a picnic.”_

  _Robb laughed, intrigued by the idea. “A picnic? Where would we do that? I have a meeting in less than an hour.”_

_She set the basket down on his coffee table before coming to stand in front of him. “In here, of course. You could fit a couple dozen people in this room. Can you call Jon, see if he can come?”_

_Robb made the call as requested and then sat back, watching Sansa. She’d come prepared for a picnic, just as she’d said, complete with even a blanket.  He saw sandwiches, chips, cheese, fruit,  and two large slices of pie. He found himself smiling in amusement as he watched her, his day suddenly feeling so much better._

_Jon walked in, saw Sansa spread out on the blanket, and flashed him a look. Robb shrugged his shoulders, he wasn’t sure what to think either.  He didn’t care, really, he half hoped he could get her to sit in his lap._

 

_***_

 

They walked into Last Hearth together to see Sansa already there waiting for them, sitting at a large table by the front, completely surrounded by people.

She saw them approaching and smiled. “I hope you don’t mind, I got a table.”

Robb chuckled before answering, “No, we don’t mind, won’t be needing it though.”

Jon turned to him. “You want to grab her keys? I’ll go pay for the food,” he said before taking out his wallet and heading back to the hostess station.

He quickly grabbed Sansa’s purse, rummaging around and finding them buried. Robb pulled out her keys, making note of Snoopy and pink hearts on her key chain before sticking them in his pocket. He knew she wouldn’t want to go fishing for them in public.

“You ready to go?”

She stared at him, opening her mouth twice in an attempt to speak before finally finding success. “Wha...What are you doing?”

“I had Mordane put the order in, Jon went to go get it.”

“But Jon said we would meet here for dinner.”

“And we did. Now we’re leaving.”

Jon approached, a bag of takeout in hand. “Hand me her keys, I saw her car just down the street. Follow me?”

Robb quickly handed them over, not giving Sansa a chance to take them. Jon quickly kissed her cheek before saying goodbye and leaving.

Sansa looked at Robb, comprehension dawning. “He took my car so I can’t leave then. Where are we going?”

Robb began to feel apologetic, they had tricked her. “I’m sorry, Sansa. We couldn’t think of another way to get you to talk to us without an audience. Jon’s taking your car back to the house, we’re following. I checked earlier today, no one else is going to be there except us. You ready?”

He picked up her purse, handing it to her before guiding her out of the restaurant and back to his Jeep. They said little in the car, tension was rolling off of her and Robb did not want to push.

After getting home and parking, he turned to her. “We aren’t planning anything, just talking. That’s all.”  

She gave no response but Robb didn’t need one. Sansa didn’t believe him.

They walked inside to see Jon already setting the kitchen table, complete with Sansa’s Merlot and three wine glasses. Robb hated wine, it tasted like vinegar.

“Oh, fuck, I got fish. Dammit.” Jon had just opened his takeout box.

Robb grabbed another one and looked. “Yeah, I did too. Shit.”

“Here, split this. It’s Tuesday, give me a bit and I’ll make tacos, pretty certain I have everything.” Sansa placed half of her flat bread on each of their plates and began walking towards the pantry.

“You don’t have to do that, Sansa. We can order something else.”  They had already tricked her once that night, Robb didn’t feel right having her cook for them too. He looked over at Jon, happily stuffing his face. Cleary, his brother didn’t quite feel the same.

She gave him a tight smile. “I don’t mind. Give me twenty minutes.”

Robb sat next to Jon and began eating.

“I’ve been thinking about it, you said Jaime Lannister, no one else?”

Jon surprised him at the change in topic. “Just him, at least so far.”

“The man is brash, quick to act. You may be able to push him to do something stupid.”

“Like what?”

“No idea, I haven’t even spoken to your uncle yet.”

Sansa began bringing bowls of food over. “It’s almost ready. I’m going to run upstairs and change.”

Jon gave her an amused smile. “You’re not going to climb out the window, are you?”

Sansa laughed, the first one he had heard from her in several days now. “No, promise. I’ll be right back.”

Robb watched her walk away. “She’s tense as hell, she looks frightened.”

“She looked the same when I spoke to her Sunday night too. I remember thinking she reminded me of a scared rabbit.”

“How did you get her to agree then?”

Jon looked away from him, suddenly fascinated by the pattern on his plate. “I complimented her cooking.”

“That’s bullshit and we both know it.”

“I may have also told her how I feel about her. I’m sorry, Robb.”  

Robb pushed away the tinge of jealousy he felt over hearing that, it wasn’t fair to any of them. “It’s fine, you don’t need to apologize. I think I get it. But, what does she want?”

Jon finally tore his eyes away from the plate, looking at him again. “I don’t know. And change the subject, she’s going to be back any second now.”

Robb scrambled for a new topic, finding himself blurting out, “The house seems different with less people here now.” _Fucking idiot._

“Soon to be even less, I have something to tell you both.” Sansa stood in the kitchen entry way, wearing black yoga pants and a plain pink t shirt. She grabbed the tortillas and sat at the table with them. “Come on, eat.”

Robb was not sure which he liked less, her carefully chosen words or the outfit she wore. The former implied she was leaving and the latter dashed his hopes. “What did you want to tell us?”

Sansa chewed her bottom lip for a moment and then took a sip of wine. “I’m leaving this weekend for Highgarden.”

Robb and Jon glanced at each other. He didn’t need a mirror to know his expression was a match to Jon’s. “Are you moving away?”

Another sip of wine. “No, I’m taking some industrial sewing courses. Truthfully, I’m hoping it will serve as a bit of inspiration.”

“But, don’t you already know how to sew? I mean, your dresses, they’re pretty.” _Jon Snow, ladies man._

Sansa reached out, lightly patting Jon’s hand before answering. “Thank you, Jon. This is different, the machines and  techniques. The kids are gone and I need to think of what is next for me.” She gave a small laugh, perhaps trying to make a joke. “I can’t spend all my time in this house now, can I?” _Yes._

Robb finally found his voice. “How...how long will you be gone?”

“It’s only a few weeks, not long. I’ve taken care of everything, the mail is being held, bills will be paid, lawn care. There should be no extra work for either of you.”

He felt like shit. “I think we could have handled things for a few weeks, San.”

Now it was Sansa’s turn to admire the plate patterns. “I know, but now you don’t have to.”

“Maybe we would have wanted too.” Robb knew he sounded like a brat.

Jon grimaced at him in warning. “Robb and I are both happy for you, San, you know that, right?”

“He’s right. Whatever you decide to do, you’ll be amazing at it.” Robb meant it, she would be amazing at it. He just didn’t want her to leave Winterfell in the process.

Robb tried to process what they had just learned, he wanted to understand what it meant. Sansa was talking to him, that was a good sign. It was the rest he didn’t know. For a brief moment, Robb thought Sansa had used them, a bit of fun before running away to Highgarden but that wasn’t fair. He may not understand what she was thinking but he knew that much.

Jon had told him she had asked about him, if he had wanted her, that learning of his feelings had made her feel better. He needed to just ask.

“God man, how much are you going to eat?”

Jon froze mid-bite, staring at him, clearly embarrassed. “I had to work through lunch today.”

Sansa laughed for a second time that evening, it sounded like music to him. “The way to a man’s heart, right?” She pushed her plate away before scooting back into the chair and bringing her legs up to sit cross-legged.

Robb watched her, Sansa finally looked relaxed, she was enjoying herself with them. It struck him, the tension he had seen had as much to do with her travel as it did them. She took another sip of wine, he had been keeping track, that was only her second glass.

Sometimes, the best way to ask a question was to simply come out and ask. “Sansa, what do you want?”

She gave a quiet sigh, he could barely hear it, before setting her glass down. “I’ve been wondering when you would ask me that. The other night, I wanted to be loved, I wanted to feel good, and I did. I wanted you both. If you are asking what I want now or in the future, I don’t know exactly. I’m not like either of you, I don’t have any sort of plan, I’m figuring this out for the first time. It’s my turn now. What do you both want?”

_Everything._

“Robb and I want you to feel loved, Sansa, that’s all.” That was a better answer than his.

She nodded her head in acknowledgement, a barely there smile on her. Sansa seemed pleased with Jon’s response though. “I think it’s time to clean up.”

“I’ll help.” Jon got up, following behind her.

Walking past, his brother leaned down, whispering, “Tread carefully.”

Robb had no idea what that meant. He sat there, contemplating what to do next, before picking up his plate and heading to the sink to help.

Sansa stood there, wearing the first true grin he had seen on her that evening. Her hair, long and shining, hung down her back and over one shoulder. He wanted her, badly, and she was leaving them.

_Fuck it._

Robb put his hands on Sansa’s face and leaned in to kiss her.

Behind him, he could hear Jon exclaiming, “Shit, Robb!”  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

For a moment, the briefest of moments, Sansa let herself relax and take pleasure in the feel of Robb’s lips against her own, the touch of his palms against her cheeks as he pulled her against him. She could taste the subtle spice on his tongue and it tempted her, it made her want him, want them both.

Then Sansa remembered, who they were and all they could never be, and pushed her brother away. She would not allow herself to get lost once again, to want what she should not want, that would only lead to heartbreak for all of them. “Robb...stop...stop.” 

She had her upper body pulled away from him, her hands on his chest in an effort to break contact. Sansa saw when the clarity and focus returned to his eyes, he gave up, stepping away with his arms once again at his sides. 

She looked between them, Jon and Robb both, trying to decide what to do, what to say. It was as she had worried over, why Sansa had avoided them. A single night and now they were here demanding more. Robb’s eyes were large, his gaze intense as he looked at her, his breath still heavy. Jon avoided her, face in his hands. 

“Fuck, Robb, what were you thinking?” 

Robb turned his attention towards Jon. “I was thinking one of us needed to do something.”

“I told you to watch yourself.”

“You told me to tread carefully, what the fuck does that even mean?”

“Are you trying to be a complete idiot? Because you’re doing a really fucking good job.”

“Are you trying to be a complete asshole? Because you’re doing a really fucking good job.”

“So a complete and utter moron too, is it?”

Sansa stood there, momentarily forgotten, as the two of them yelled at each other, acting like children. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to prepare and screamed over them, “Would you two shut up? I’ve seen you both angry and this is not it.” She hated raising her voice, finding there was rarely a need to actually do so. “Do I need to make you both apologize as well?”

They both remained quiet but the fight was gone from them, she would take it. The three of them stood there in the middle of the kitchen, dishes still dirty, her wine glass half full. No one spoke, none of them quite sure what to do or say. If Sansa was honest, she wanted to give in to temptation, enjoy another night with them before leaving. But, she wanted to feel her anger too. 

They stood there, one in a grey suit and the other in navy blue, still dressed for work except for the missing ties and undone button by their neck. She had always thought them both rather handsome, her friends had admitted to crushes on them growing up. Hearing that had always made her feel possessive of them, they belonged to her, not some twelve year old girl.

“What were you thinking? Did you truly believe you could just kiss me and we could have another repeat of the other night? You tricked me, both of you did, playing with the definition of words the way you did then you took my keys and my car, forcing me back here.” Sansa was not even sure what sort of response she wanted from either of them, a part of her wanted an explanation. Another part wanted them to kiss her again so she could pretend none of the rest existed.

It was Jon who spoke first, his voice low. “Maybe we should go, Sansa. I’m sorry.” 

Robb merely stuck out his tongue, chewing his lip in that way of his, his gaze deliberately looking past her shoulder. “He’s right, we can go.”

_ He’s hiding his hurt from me. Both of them are. Idiots.  _

“No, both of you stay right where you are. This was your idea, you brought me here. Neither of you get to leave because of some sudden attack of conscience. You don’t get to do that.” Sansa drew quiet for a moment, trying to decide. She wanted to yell at them, she also wanted to ignore everything and have another night. 

She could do this, it was just one night. Sansa had told them she would only be gone for a few weeks but the time apart would help, give them each a chance to realize this was hopeless. She did not want to be cruel. Sansa felt lost and maybe a bit unhappy but it would not be right to hurt them because of it. She could hear the voices in her head, whispering at her, telling her to give in, telling her to stop everything, to kiss them, to make them leave.  _ They want it too, surely it’s not cruel if they want it. _

Sansa made a decision. “Take off your shirts.”

“What?” Jon had probably expected a tongue-lashing. 

“You both heard me. Undo the buttons of your shirts, take them off, and hand them to me.”

The intensity of their stare was almost more than she could take but they complied, pulling the  shirts free of their trousers, undoing the buttons, and sliding the garment off before handing them to her.  Sansa found herself standing there, holding an almost matching pair of tailored button downs. 

Neither of them spoke, clearly unsure of what she planned to do next. Sansa did not know either so she looked at them, they were both beautiful to her. Tall and muscled, one with eyes that matched her own and the other with dark grey that would reflect his moods. She cradled their shirts in her arms, could smell their individual scents, sharp and masculine yet distinct from each other.

“We can’t do this in here, just in case someone decides to come home. My room, let’s go to my room.” Sansa walked past them, leaving the kitchen to head towards the staircase. 

She could hear them murmuring, having some sort of conversation, but she did not care. They could follow her or they could leave, either way the decision was made. 

Sansa entered her room, it was clean, as it always was, the bed made and everything put away. She turned on her lamps, wishing for the softer glow, placed their shirts on her dresser, and stood in front of her mirror, quickly running a brush through her hair. 

“Sansa, what do you want to do? We’re both standing here and look at us, we’re practically half naked.” It was Robb who spoke, his voice was gentle. Sansa realized what they had spoken of.

She had gotten them this far, she had no particular desire to plan out the entire evening. “Didn’t I already tell you at dinner? I want to feel good.”  _ I want to be loved. _

No one moved. 

“Are you protected? I mean, do you have birth control?” Jon asked her.

A part of her wanted to laugh over that question, they should have asked before the first time. Another part of her felt angry he brought it up, she didn’t even have a reason why. “I’ve been on the Mirena for over three years. We’re fine.” They could do the math if they wanted.

“That’s not all you told us. You said you wanted to feel loved.” Robb was looking past her again. Whatever Jon had said, it may have worked too well. 

“Yes, I did.” That was a lie. Sansa had told them she wanted to be loved, Jon said they wanted her to feel as if she was. Only one word but it made all the difference. 

Robb’s jaw began to clench in that way it did. “We agreed.”

Jon gave a sharp nod of his head in acknowledgment, saying nothing. His eyes were on her, roaming over her body as if she was a piece of art for him to consume. Silently, he began to pull on his belt buckle, loosening the belt but still leaving it attached to his trousers. 

Sansa enjoyed watching that, she began to feel desire pool in her stomach before travelling lower.

“I’m going to kiss you again.” The tip of one of Robb’s fingers lightly grazed her lips as he spoke, his voice low and husky.

“Yes,” she whispered to him, her tongue meeting his finger as she spoke.

Robb placed both hands on her cheeks, cupping her face and tilting it upwards to meet his. This kiss was so very different from the last, gentle and soft. Robb’s lips tasted and explored hers, she could almost believe he really did love her. Sansa placed her own hands on his chest, lightly tugging at his hair. 

Too soon, he pulled away. “You still with us, Sansa? You still want this?”

Sansa kissed him again rather than answer his questions. One of his hands fell from her cheek to her neck and down her side. 

Jon stayed just inside the room, still watching, making no move to come closer to her. “Take off your shirt.”

That surprised her. “What?”

“It’s your turn. Take off your shirt and hand it to Robb.”

Robb had ignored the exchange, kissing along her neck, close to her ear. Sansa did as instructed, handing her t shirt to Robb. He barely looked at it, only murmuring that he had no use for the thing before tossing it behind him. He took a step away from her, removing his shoes, undoing his belt, and sliding his pants off until he stood before her clad only in a pair of grey boxer briefs. 

He tucked his fingers into the hem of her pants, pulling. “Can I?”

Sansa’s reached down to assist rather than answering him. He pulled one leg off and then the other until she stood before them, almost bare, wearing only a bra and underwear, both the same shade of rose pink. Dimly, awareness of who she was with and what she was preparing to do grew in her but Sansa pushed those thoughts away. They had no business in her head, not now. 

Jon seemed no longer content to stand back, slowly approaching her as she stood in the middle of her room. Sansa had begun to think he planned to only watch her and Robb that night, she had not wanted that. “The pink suits you, it's the same color as your nipples. Did you do that on purpose?”

Sansa felt Robb undo the hooks of her bra, sliding it off so her breasts lay exposed before the two of them. She looked down at herself briefly then answered, “I liked the color.” Sansa thought her nipples were closer to a rosy tan but did not correct him. 

“My turn,” was his only response before leaning in to kiss her. Sansa opened her mouth to him almost immediately, letting him in, loving the warm feel of it all. Jon began stroking her hair, another hand coming to rest at her waist to pull her body against him. Too soon, he ended it. “I’ve wanted to do that all evening.”

Sansa wanted them both to kiss her again, to kiss her lips and the small of her back, the inside of her knees, her shoulders, to not stop until they had touched and tasted her everywhere. She could spend another evening of them doing just that. 

Robb had been watching them but then pulled her panties down as soon as Jon ended their kiss. Sansa felt vulnerable in front of them, she was the only one undressed, even Robb still had his briefs on. 

“Here, Sansa,” said Robb quietly, removing  his remaining item of clothing. He had sensed her discomfort somehow, Sansa realized. 

She enjoyed looking at her brother, he was more than handsome to her. He was beautiful, both of them were really. Sansa stroked the dusting of curls on his chest, enjoying the tickle of them against her palm before sliding lower, across his abdomen and lower, taking his cock in her hand. Sansa gave a few gentle strokes, giving Robb a devilish grin at the hitch of his breath.

“Twice I’ve said what I wanted.” Keeping her grip on Robb, she turned her attention to Jon. “Take off your pants.” 

She waited until he was done before speaking again. “Good. You said you wanted me to feel loved, so do it. Show me.”

“Fuck, Sansa,” said Robb, grabbing and almost throwing her onto the edge of the bed. 

Suddenly, Jon was in front of her, getting to his knees on the floor. He placed one of her feet on the edge of the bed and one over his shoulder. “Sit up. I want to see you.”

Sansa managed to do so until she felt the first lick of Jon’s tongue against her center, causing a whimper to escape her as she began to fall back onto the bed. 

“I got you.” Robb had pulled her into his arms, holding her against him. He cupped one breast and then the other, lightly kissing her neck all the while. 

Jon was between her legs, creating a steady pattern of licks and sucking at her clit before eventually sliding a finger into her, slowly moving it in and out. It was growing intense, Sansa knew she would not last much longer, could hear the moans she gave growing louder. 

“When he’s done, I’m going to fuck you, Sansa. I’m going to lay you down on the bed and slide between your legs, make you scream my name again, just as you did last time.”

Robb’s words did it, her toes curled and her legs began twitching. Sansa yelled out both their names, not able to tell them apart in her pleasure. 

Jon rose and began to stroke her thigh. His lips were glistening. “I fully intend to do that again tonight. You look exquisite when you come, do you know that?” He put a hand on her neck, bending down to kiss her again, she could still taste herself on him. He looked to Robb, seemingly telling him something, Sansa felt as if she was being handed off. 

“Lay down and put your legs around me.” 

She moved further back on the bed to lay down, pulling Robb to her. “Kiss me first.”

He lay above her, weight on his arms. Robb’s tongue slid across her lips before they moved into a gentle kiss. She could feel him reaching down between her legs and then he was sliding into her. Sansa gave a quiet hiss at the sudden feeling of fullness. 

“Are you ok?”

She could only nod her head, giving him soft kicks. He responded with a chuckle but began moving as she wanted. Sansa put her arms around his shoulders, wanting to keep him close to her but he abruptly pulled away, sitting back on his knees, her legs bent against his chest. Robb increased his rhythm, grunting with every slap of their skin together.

Jon appeared at her side, Sansa quickly understood why Robb had changed their positions. He looked at her, silently questioning. “Yes,” she told him in answer.

She could feel his hands in her hair, guiding him towards her. Sansa opened her mouth, taking in his cock, sucking and licking, letting Jon lead their movements. As she did, Sansa looked to Robb, could see the growing tension in his face as it reddened and his mouth drew into a grimace. He was growing frantic, pounding into her now, and then stilled, roaring as he came. Sansa loved that sound, she intended to hear it again before the night was done. He sat there, looking down at her as his breath slowed.

“Shit, Robb. Move. Move.” Jon suddenly pulled his cock out of her mouth, hurriedly moving to replace Robb between her legs. He quickly entered her and began to immediately thrust. 

Sansa put her arms around him and began to suck on his neck. Less than a minute later, Jon started grunting and slowed, entering her one last time before stopping. He collapsed on her, his breath ragged.

“I’m sorry, Sansa. I didn’t plan to do that.” Jon pulled away, moving so that she lay between them, and rested his head on her stomach, looking up at her.

She began to idly wind some of his curls around a finger. “You can make it up to me. I want both of you to put your mouth on me, more than once.”

Robb stroked her arm. “Both of us?”

“It’s what would make me feel good. I’m very demanding.”

“Good, stay demanding,” said Jon.

“What else can we do for you?” Robb asked before kissing her shoulder. 

Sansa thought for a moment, she wanted to go again soon, but not quite yet. For now, she wanted to enjoy the warmth of their bodies next to her own. “Maybe something to drink and some chocolate.” 

“Chocolate?” They both asked at the same time.

“There’s a box in the kitchen.”

Robb sighed. “I’ll get it,”

“No, don’t leave yet. Stay for a little longer, I want us to be here like this for a minute longer.”

Sansa wanted to enjoy every moment of their night together, revel in every touch and kiss until she fell asleep tucked between them. A part of her wanted more than that but she did not think on it, that path would only lead to pain. She was leaving for Highgarden soon, a few months without her and they would forget, at least she hoped so.  _ I may be a liar but I’m not cruel. _


	7. Chapter 7

_ Jon noticed the quiet in the office and realized it was already past seven, he had not even been aware of the passing time. _

_ “We got the Glover account.” Robb stood, leaning against his doorway. _

_ Glover Industries owned several paper mills and made everything from office paper to cardboard boxes. They had been working on landing them for awhile, Glover also happened to be the third account they had taken from the Lannisters in as many months. _

_ “I thought we would. The bitch, the cunt, and the drunk won’t be happy.”  _

_ That still made Robb laugh every time. “Are you ever going to call them by their names?” _

_ He shrugged his shoulders. “Pretty certain I did.” Jon wasn’t entirely wrong. He’d smelled alcohol on Tyrion’s breath more than once and there were consistent rumors of bribery and witness tampering with that family as well. Then there was Joffrey…. _

_ “Did you see Sansa’s text?” _

_ “Already responded.” _

_ Robb pulled his phone from his pocket, swiping across the screen and reading through. “You want to go look at old clothes?” _

_ “It’s not just clothing, haven’t you ever been before? Besides, Scarlett O’Haras is a short walk away and she loves that place.”  _

_ He watched Robb tap a response on his phone. Jon already knew the man would come with. “I let her know we would come get her at one. Gives her plenty of time at the Lightner before it closes.” _

_ “Changed your mind about spending an afternoon at a museum then?” Jon gave him an antagonistic grin. Robb could be easy to bait sometimes.  _

_ “What’s that supposed to mean?” Robb snapped. _

_ “Oh, I think you know.” The jealously was plain enough to see.  _

*****

Jon sat at his desk, scratching at his beard before loosening his tie. He’d spent his day either on the phone or on his computer and the damn thing was beginning to choke him. Glover Industries had proven a great catch, buying several smaller competitors which had proven to be very profitable for their firm.

“Sansa’s been spending a bit of money lately,” said Robb, waking into his office. He shut the door before laying across Jon’s couch.

Robb managed the financial aspects of the Stark estate for his siblings. They’d once asked Sansa if she wished to take on the responsibility but she’d only laughed and told them she was busy that day. 

“Are you comfortable enough? Shall I fetch you a blanket and pillow?”

Robb squirmed on the couch. “Do you have them? This leather is cold.”

Jon leaned back, slouching down in his chair. “No, you asshole. This is an office. I’m not exactly sure why Sansa’s spending habits are any of my business either.”

His brother drew his arm across his face, covering his eyes. “It’s not. Before you ask, I don’t know what she’s spending money on, I just see balances. She’s doing something.”

They had rarely discussed Sansa since she left Winterfell almost three weeks ago. That night between the three of them was often on his mind though. Robb had ended up going to the kitchen and coming back with a pint of lemon sorbet. Sansa spoon fed it to them, laughing all the while. They’d gotten revenge by licking it off her nipples and cunt. Eventually, in the late night hours, they had gone to sleep with Sansa tucked between the two of them. 

Jon had been uncertain at first, he had meant it when he’d said nothing would happen that night, no matter what he may have wanted. He still couldn’t quite say what led him to change his mind, probably his cock responding to seeing her naked, if Jon was being completely honest.  _ Or desperation. Maybe a bit of jealousy too.  _

“It’s been almost three weeks. Do you know when she gets back? A flight number or arrival time, something like that.”  

“No.” Robb pulled his arm away, staring at Jon. “That’s not like her, is it?”

He shook his head. “Call Bran, ask him.” Jon’s stomach felt tense.

Robb sat up and pulled out his phone to call Bran. He sat quietly, waiting. Robb glanced at him a couple times but didn’t clarify what Bran was telling him. 

“Well?” He asked, after Robb threw his phone on a nearby table before sitting all the way back, spreading his legs. 

“She lied. She’s not coming back, not now anyways.” He leaned forward, putting his head in his hands. “Three months, not three weeks. She’ll be back just before Thanksgiving.”

Jon felt relieved, he had started to suspect much worse. “Is that all?”

Robb stared up at him morosely. “All? We aren’t going to see her for over two more months.”

He looked at Robb, taking in his brother’s air of misery, the tension in him as he sat. “Shit. How long?”

“How long what?”

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “I thought you wanted another night or two, but it’s more than that isn’t it?”

Robb chewed his lip. “You thought wrong. I hadn’t intended you to know. Don’t worry, I won’t get in the way of the two of you.”  _ You already have. _

Jon said nothing. He relaxed the fingers of his right hand, realizing he’d pulled them into a fist.

His brother stood up. “I think I’d better go.”

Jon only nodded his head. “Yeah, I’ve got work to do.”

As soon as Robb left, Jon grabbed his cell phone off his desk, sending a quick text.

*****

_ The Lightner was an old hotel that had been converted into a museum forty or fifty years ago. Sansa called it a museum of recent history, Jon thought it more a museum of slightly old stuff. Even so, he’d been enjoying himself for the three hours they’d been there. So was Robb, he was pretty certain. _

_ “That is the biggest fucking painting I have seen in my life.” Jon stared at it, he could see the man’s face in more detail than he’d have thought possible. _

_ Robb read through the little placard next to the portrait. “It’s the man who built this place, back when it was still a hotel. Says it used to hang on a wall in the lobby.” _

_ “I think it was the wall.” _

_ “The man certainly thought highly of himself.” _

_ Robb had his back to the two of them, Jon thought a minute before putting his hand on the small of Sansa’s back and sliding it across her hip to pull her close. He could feel her lean into him. _

_ “He’s definitely got a bit of an ego, that’s obvious enough.” _

_ Sansa laughed, wiping at her eyes. “You two do know he was one of the wealthiest men in the country at one point, right?” _

_ Robb turned, walking back towards them. “I know what they usually say about men with large paintings…” _

_ Sansa pulled away, taking his hand in her own before reaching out to do the same to Robb and leading them away. “Let’s look at the samplers, I’ve always loved them.” _

_ “Samples of what?” Asked Jon. _

_ “It’s embroidery,” explained Robb.  _

_ She led them to a wall with several pieces of cloth inside of glass frames. “They aren’t great works of art, just girls practicing. You can see the difference in skill and enjoyment. Read some of them.“ _

_ Jon looked through the different samples, some girls hated school or their little brother. More than a few hated embroidery. Another stitched out her undying love for a boy named Joseph.  _

_ “Look at this one here.” Sansa gestured towards the piece in front of her. “The letters are uneven and some of the stitches a bit loose but she loved what she did. You can see it in all the little details along the edges. She was only nine years old, too.”  _

  
_ ***** _

Robb didn’t know what he hated more, Jon’s look of pity or the anger. Or Sansa’s lie. He could fix Jon with a bit of time, the man was pretty predictable once you got to know him a bit. But, Sansa was far away in Highgarden while he was stuck in Winterfell. 

He focused on his work the remainder of the afternoon, that contained problems relatively easy enough to solve. 

“Robb.” Jon walked in, closing the door behind him.  _ Well, that’s not good.  _ “I’m going to visit my friend Sam this weekend, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen him.”

“Oh, yeah? Tell him I said hello.”  The words to that old Del Shannon song began playing in Robb’s head.  _ Jon “My Little Runaway” Snow. Fucking coward. _

“Do me a favor while I’m gone, don’t call her or go visit or any other stupid thing. If she wants to reach out, she knows how.” 

“It hadn’t even occurred to me.”  _ Until now. _

“I’ll see you Monday.” Jon walked out without another word. 

Robb sat there, a finger tapping on the edge of his keyboard, thinking to himself. He picked up his office phone to call Mordane, his personal assistant.

“Do me a favor and get me a plane ticket leaving later tonight for Highgarden. Make sure I’m back in the office by Monday morning. I’ll need a car rental and hotel reservation too.”

After thanking her, Robb hung up the phone and got back to work.  _ If I’m going to fuck things up, may as well go all in. _

*****

_ It’d been a good idea to take her to Scarlett O’Haras afterwards, Sansa loved the place. They were seated outside, in the very back of the patio _ ,  _ enjoying the late afternoon breeze.  _

_ “Has Arya told either of you she plans to move in with Gendry next month?” _

_ “She’s only twenty,” said Jon. He’d always been a bit protective of her. _

_ Robb wasn't particularly surprised but that wasn’t what struck him. “So, what will you do then? Bran and Rickon will be in the dorms together, that means you’ll be alone in the house.” _

_ She took a sip of her wine before responding, “I’ll be living by myself, for now at least.” _

_ “Is that what you want?” _

_ Sansa looked at him for the longest time before answering. “It’s our family home, I won’t sell it.” _

_ That was no answer but Robb didn’t push further, at least she didn’t sound as if she planned to move away.  _

_ “How are things at the dress shop, Sansa?” _

_ Robb gave Jon a silent prayer of thanks at changing the subject, Sansa’s response only brought to mind all he had been trying not to think on. The question had delighted her, she spoke animatedly, to a degree Robb had rarely seen in her. _

_ He watched her as they spoke. She wore a dark blue sundress, the floral pattern on it matching the red of her hair, and matching blue sandals. Her hair was partially pulled in some sort of twisty thing, the rest spread down her back. It was slowly becoming harder to deny, he was fucked. _

_ They ended up at the restaurant for hours, conversation drifting from one topic to another as they lingered over their food and the live music started.  _ _ It was at the end of the evening, watching Sansa’s lips slowly close as she took a bite of her lemoncake, that he realized. Robb was completely and utterly fucked.   _

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

_Robb had always enjoyed the family dinners Sansa would organize for everyone, at least until now.  In the past, she would make someone’s favorite meal while they played board games or swam in the pool. His younger siblings were always eager to share their latest news and goings on with him and Jon, whether that was school events or hobbies or something else. Sansa was always content to listen, to be in the company of their family. Robb used to feel the same way._

_He had been avoiding Sansa ever since their trip to that museum a week ago and he was doing a piss poor job of hiding it too. Now, here he was, cleaning up the kitchen and she’d went and trapped him._

_“Robb?”_

_He turned away from her to walk towards the sink. “Yeah?”_

_“You’ve been quiet tonight. I wanted to see if anything was the matter.” He could hear the concern in her voice as she walked towards him._

_Robb bit his lower lip and suppressed an angry sigh. “I’m fine.” It was a lie, of course, but Sansa was not the person he could talk too.  He could not even talk to Jon and they did not keep secrets from one another._

_“No, you aren’t.” Her hand went to his shoulder, pushing him to turn and face her. “Are you sick?” She felt his forehead for a fever._

_He pushed her hand away. “No, I’m not sick.”_

_“Something else then.”_

_She began reaching for him but he stepped away, pretending not to notice._

_“It’s in your head, Sansa.”_

_“No, it isn’t.  You’re behaving strangely tonight and it’s mostly directed towards me. Have I done something?”_

_Robb didn’t answer, walking towards the refrigerator to get a beer.  She was beautiful tonight, in a light blue sundress, her hair in waves. “Do you curl your hair?”_

_“What?” He had surprised her._

_“Your hair. Sometimes it’s straight and sometimes it’s all wavy. Do you use curlers or something?”_

_Sansa glared at him. “You should go soon, you have work tomorrow. Good night, Robb.”_

_She left him standing there, holding a beer he didn’t even want. He poured the thing down the sink before leaning over it, holding his face in his hands._

_He was fucked and doing a brilliant job of making everything worse._

_*****_

Robb sat in one of the chairs by his gate, waiting for the flight to begin boarding. He looked at his phone, trying to decide whether it was best to surprise Sansa or give her a heads up.

 _You up for a surprise visit from your big brother?_ Robb looked at the unsent message, deciding it was the stupidest thing he’d written before deleting it. _Surprise her it is then._

“Going to visit Sansa?”

Jon sat in the chair opposite his. He’d changed into a pair of jeans and a dark grey shirt. _Shit._

“I thought you were going to visit your friend Sam.” He put his phone back in his pocket.

“That was the idea. Mordane works for me too, you know. The next time you plan a secret trip behind my back, you might want to let her know to keep quiet about it.” Jon sat back in his seat, staring intently at him. Robb could feel his anger.

“So you bought a ticket to Highgarden just to check up on me?” An idea struck him. “Or did you decide to join in, act as a chaperone or something?” _That ought to really piss him off._

Jon’s face twisted in a grimace. He drew a small piece of paper from his jeans pocket and threw it at him. “No,  I bought a ticket to White Harbor. I’m going to see Sam, like I told you.”

Robb stared at him, unsure of what to say. If he did apologize, it would probably be for the wrong reasons. He could feel the sweat on his back.

Jon grew tired of waiting for him to speak. He stood up, looking down at him. “Have a good weekend, Robb, I hope you get what you want out of it. Tell Sansa I..tell her to enjoy herself.”

He began to walk away.

“Jon…”, Robb called out.

He didn’t bother looking back. “See you at work next week.”

Robb watched him walk away before smoothing out the crumpled up gate pass Jon had thrown at him. It was as his brother said, for a flight leaving for White Harbor in thirty minutes. _Shit._

A boarding announcement came over the intercom. Robb stroked Jon’s boarding pass before pulling out his phone and sending a text message. He stood, grabbing his overnight bag and started walking.

*****

_Robb could deny it if he wanted, but something was wrong. She had listened as he spoke to Rickon about martial arts and asked Arya about Gendry. But, he had not spoken a single word to her past an initial hello._

_She sat in the swing on their back porch, enjoying the cool night air and the distant sound of crickets. She leaned back, giving herself a slight push with one foot, enjoying the gentle swaying motion._

_Sansa pulled out her phone, starting up her old Indigo Girls playlist before setting it down next to her. She took a sip of the Merlot wine she now favored. It had been her mother’s wine once and Sansa had adopted it for her own._

_“Can I sit with you?”  Sansa felt Robb sweeping her hair to the side before a finger stroked the back of her neck._

_She scooted to the side, giving him more room, but did not speak. He sat next to her, putting his arms out. She considered for a moment, before moving close and settling next to him._

_Robb began stroking her hair, she could smell the subtle scent of his cologne. “I’m sorry.”_

_“Will you tell me why you were upset?” Sansa turned so she was facing him, letting Robb support her weight with his arm._

_“I’m struggling with something and I took it out on you when I shouldn’t have.”_

_He  was looking down at her but his face was shadowed, the only light came from the kitchen some distance away.  If he leaned down just a bit more, they would be kissing. Sansa wondered what she would do if he tried._

_Can you tell me what it was?” She whispered._

_They were so close, she was sure their breath mixed._

_“It makes me ashamed,” he murmured._

_Sansa did not know what to say, she had her suspicions though. She had been flirting with the two of them all summer, deliberately. She still remembered the evening a couple months back, the night she realized they wanted her. Sansa had decided to find out how much and she was pretty certain Robb had just told her, even if he was not aware of it._

_“Maybe you shouldn’t feel that way. “_

_“You’re right, I should feel worse.”_

_She thought of the cliche, if she’d been playing with fire, it had been turned into an inferno. “Somehow I doubt that.”_

_Sansa pulled away from him and sat back up.  “More than doubt it actually. I’m glad we’re so close, aren’t you?” She kissed his cheek before standing up. “You both should spend the night, it’s pretty late. Let’s go back in.” Sansa grabbed his hand, pulling him with her._

_She wasn’t quite ready to confront her own feelings yet, whatever they were._

_*****_

Sansa had been in Highgarden for three weeks now, it was the night she had told Jon and Robb that she would be returning home. Instead, she was on a date with Willas Tyrell. He was sweet, kind, intelligent, everything her mother would have wanted for her. She had met his sister Margaery in one of her classes and taken an immediate liking to her. When Marg had introduced them and practically arranged their date, she had not thought of a way to say no.

He had taken her to one of the nicest restaurants in the city and they had spent the entire meal having awkward first date conversations. They knew each other’s taste in music and favorite books. It was banal.

More than once, she absently slipped her hand into her purse to stroke her phone, thinking of Jon’s text message to her. She had not replied yet, only read it over and over.

Eventually, their meal ended and they were standing in front of the door to her apartment. He waited politely, clearly wondering if he would be invited in _Absolutely not._

“Good night, Willas. I had a very nice time tonight,” she said, her polite smile making the end of their date clear.

“I did too. I’d like to see you again, Sansa.”

“That would be lovely.” _I wish you were Robb. Or Jon. Or both._

“Next Saturday? I can pick you up at six.”

Sansa did her best to look excited. “That would be perfect.”

She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before saying a final good-night. She disappeared into her bedroom and sank onto the bed, phone in hand.

 _Remember what I said? More than you know and longer than you think. We’ll see you again when you come home._ Sansa read Jon’s text one more time.

She put her phone down and got back up, wanting to put pajamas on and get ready for bed. There was no point in responding to that text. No matter how much Sansa picked at it, she did not see a happy ending for them. And it was all her fault.

_I want to go home._

Her phone dinged but she ignored it. Likely, it was Marg wanting to know how the date went.

*****

_Sansa stepped away from her family to run upstairs to her room and change out of her dress._

_“I heard we were spending the night again. Pretty sure most of my clothes are here by now.” Jon stood in the doorway, he had changed into a pair of old sweats and t shirt. He somehow still managed to look incredibly handsome._

_“It’s past midnight, seemed like a good idea.”_

_“Yeah, I wanted to ask you a favor,” he said, walking into the room until he stood close to her._

_“Bacon and eggs for breakfast? Hot coffee to go?” She put her arms around his neck, teasing him._

_“Well, that wasn’t it but I won’t refuse.” He tucked her hair behind her right ear. “Favor was the wrong word.”_

_“What is the right word?”_

_“I was going to suggest we go to the cabin next week, get away before the weather starts cooling. Robb will go, I didn’t bother asking him but he will. “_

_Sansa considered his suggestion, she did want to go. “We can swim in the lake and roast marshmallows.”_

_“I hate marshmallows, they’re awful.” He was grinning at her._

_“I guess you’ll starve then. But, yes, I love the idea.” This might be exactly what she needed, a weekend where they were not in public or other family about. “Jon?”_

_“Hmmmm…”_

_“Do you ever think about kissing me?”_

_He had not expected her question, pulling away from her abruptly. “Yes.”_

_“But you don’t.”_

_He shook his head._

_“Because of Robb.”_

_“He’s not used to being left behind. It’s not just Robb though.”_

_“What else is it?”_

_He moved closer to her again, stroking along her jawline with one finger. “You. Neither of us have missed what you’ve been doing all summer, Sansa. The problem is, you don’t know what you want.”_

_She had no answer to that._

  



	9. Chapter 9

_ Jon walked into the house, wanting to grab a few things before they left for the cabin the next day. Sansa only had her car and he didn’t want to place the burden of packing all on her, she would if they didn’t get to it first. He wandered through the house, looking for her. _

_ “Sansa..what are you doing in here?” _

_ She was sitting on the floor in the middle of her father’s old study. He had hardly been in the room since Ned Stark died. It was stereotypically masculine, brown leather sofa, big wooden desk, shelves of hardbound books.  _

_ “Come sit with me.” She reached out, pulling him to her.  _

_ “What are you doing in here?”  _

_ Sansa grabbed his hand, threading her fingers through his before leaning against his shoulder. “I’ve been thinking on what you said a few days ago, I don’t know what I want. You were right.” _

_ Jon cringed, he should not have said that. “It was insensitive of me.” _

_ “No, you were right.” She squeezed his hand before turning to face him. “Can I tell you something?” She whispered this last part with a solemnity that struck him, as if he was about to be the recipient of a great secret.  _

_ “Of course….” _

_ “After my parents died, I was glad.” She paused, blinking away tears, before her eyes widened. “No, not like that. I miss them so much, I can still smell my father in here, even three years later. I never told anyone, but I was unhappy, in school for a degree I didn’t want, dating someone I didn’t want to date. A jerk who cheated on me, no less.  _

_ “I was glad because I had the freedom to walk away from it. Or at least, I felt like I did. I’ve spent three years playing at motherhood because I don’t know what I want to do. I was the world’s youngest stay at home mom to teenagers and now I have empty nest syndrome. It’s pathetic, 24 years old, and I can’t make up my mind.”  _

_ Jon was uncertain how to reply, platitudes and empty phrases telling her she can do anything seemed both insincere and insufficient. “Can I tell you something?” _

_ Sansa wiped at her eyes before giving him a small grin. “What?” _

_ “You think I’m such a great lawyer. The truth is, I’m decent at reading contracts and I’m good at being a prick to people I don’t particularly like. How’s that for amazing legal skills?” _

_ She laughed then, it wasn’t particularly loud or animated, but he would take it. “I don’t think you’re a prick.”  _

_ “Well, obviously not, that’s because I like you,” he said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. _

_ Sansa moved closer, not quite sitting in his lap. Jon fought off the temptation to pull her to him. _

__ _ “Jon, you wouldn't want Robb to ever get hurt, would you?” _

_ There was a hidden question there, he could hear it. “I think you’re asking something else so I’ll say this, I would find a way to make sure no one gets hurt. Robb is my best friend, I’d do anything to avoid doing that to him and I know he’d do the same for me. But, Sansa, when you know what you want, I’d try my damndest to give it to you too, whatever it is.” That was probably the most romantic speech he’d given in his life.  _

_ “If I wanted to kiss you?”  _

_ Jon fought to control his breathing. “Then I would.” He pulled his hand from hers to cup her cheek and jaw, lightly tracing a circle on her chin with his thump. He kissed her then, a brief touch of lips, before pulling away. “When you’re ready.” _

_ ***** _

He glanced at the subject line before deleting the email, contents unread. If it were under different circumstances, Jon would admire his tenacity. But, he did not want to hear excuses or apologies from a man he’d once thought of as a brother.

It was Tuesday and the only contact between them had come that morning as they’d passed each other in the hallway. He had been staying in their family home outside the city and he’d been enjoying the quiet. The first night, Jon had gotten drunk and crawled into Sansa’s bed only to wake up the next morning with a splitting headache. 

Jon left the office at seven, he could see Robb’s door open and the light still on. The rest of the office was quiet, that was good. He was in no mood to wish everyone a random series of good nights and good evenings. He wanted to be alone. 

Back home, he went swimming in the pool, doing laps until he felt completely worn out and his stomach began to growl. Jon dried off and went into the kitchen to eat, heating up one of the frozen dinners he’d bought. After, he rummaged through the freezer, feeling victorious to find some of Sansa’s frozen cookie dough she always used to have available. 

He sat at the kitchen table, watching the cookies slowly bake. He pulled the cookies from the oven and left them on the countertop, uneaten, before going to bed.

Jon missed his family.

*****

_ Sansa poured herself a glass of Merlot before walking towards the water, the idea of using their row boat to float along the small lake bordering their property appealed to her. It was only Friday afternoon, they had the entire weekend to relax, sleep in, drink, and enjoy themselves.  _

_ She took a sip of her wine before singing a Phantom of the Opera song to herself. She set her glass on the edge of the dock to pull their boat into the water. _

_ “You want some help with that?”  _

_ Sansa jumped in surprise, she had not heard Robb approach. “I wanted to take the boat out.” _

_ “Grab your glass and get in, I’ll take you.”  _

_ She was wearing a sleeveless blue dress, made of cotton jersey knit. It fell to her knees so would probably not get wet, even so, she’d happily pass that possibility onto Robb’s plain cargo shorts.  _

_ Soon enough, Sansa was sitting against the back of the boat, leaning against the edge and looking up into the cloudless, blue sky.  _

_ “Where’s Jon?” _

_ Robb sat down nearby, pulling her legs over his so they had a bit more room. “He’s passed out, needed to sleep for a bit.” _

_ “Is he sick?” she asked, alarmed. This was supposed to be their perfect weekend _

_ “No, work stuff. I slept on the drive up. It’s his turn.”  _

_ “Oh.” She’d never understood their devotion to their jobs, other than honoring their father’s legacy.  That part she understood very well, it’s why she had gone to college. “Do you like it?”  _

_ “Why do you think I wouldn’t? Jon and I work well together,  he’s a bit of an asshole when we need him to be. I schoomze. We have a ridiculously cliched good cop/bad cop thing going, I have fun.” _

_ Sansa laughed. “He called himself a prick.” _

_ Robb took her glass and had a sip of the wine. “This stuff’s disgusting,” he mumbled, before handing it back to her. “Yeah, he can be.” _

_ “He’s your best friend, isn’t he?” _

_ He stilled, his eyes narrowing the smallest amount as he looked at her. Sansa felt as if she was being measured and weighed as he looked at her. It was an uncomfortable feeling to be the object of his study this way.  _

_ “I'd say that's an understatement. He's been closer to me than Bran and Rickon ever were. Or you, for that matter. A couple months apart in age and we've ended up as roommates more or less since Aunt Lyanna died. Why do you ask?” Robb spoke that question casually, as if wondering how she felt about the weather or where to go for dinner.  _

_ Sansa was unsure of her response, he was probing and she had no intention of telling him the truth. “I'm glad, you leaned on him pretty hard after mom and dad died.”   _

_ He circled her left ankle, squeezing ever so slightly. “We all did, even you.”  _

_ No, Sansa had not, but she kept quiet, taking another sip of wine. Jon had kept a distance with her, in a way he did not with the other Stark siblings. This past summer had changed everything somehow, she did not  understand why exactly. Sansa had noticed though and she’d begun to play.  _

_ She moved to cuddle up next to him, taking his arm and placing it across her shoulders before leaning into him. “Do you remember when we were young, we would spend summer vacations here. Everyone would want to jump off the dock but you’d always take me out in the water. I used to pretend I was a great lady.” _

_ Robb laughed, low and deep. “I guess that’d make me your servant boy then?” _

_ Sansa tilted her head slightly to better look up to him. The sun reflected off his curls, bringing out the auburn. “You’ve always been my knight, Robb. I’m glad Jon suggested we come up here, the three of us together. It’s the perfect way to end the summer, don’t you think?” _

_ “Couldn’t have said it better. Should we go wake up Jon and start our festivities?” He kissed her forehead before moving away, ready to row them the short distance back to the water’s edge. _

_ “I bought the ingredients to make s’mores. Jon said he didn't like marshmallows so I have three different kinds.” _

_ ***** _

Sansa pulled on a pair of pink flannel pajama pants and matching tank top before crawling into bed. Ten minutes later, she admitted defeat and got up once more, heading to the kitchen to fetch a pint of lemon sorbet from the freezer. 

Sansa pulled out the DVD to her favorite movie and began watching, taking the occasional bite of sorbet. It did not help, the last time she had watched  _ Pride and Prejudice,  _ they had been with her. She flushed, thinking of the last time she had eaten the frozen dessert, giving them the smallest licks from the spoon before taking it away. Then, Robb had ripped the spoon from her hands while Jon grabbed at the carton so they could turn the game on her.

As the movie drifted from one scene to the other, Sansa found herself mouthing the words as Mr. Darcy declared his love for Elizabeth. Finally, she gave in to the itch that had been bothering her during the movie so she paused it to pick up her phone. The message from earlier in the evening had been from Robb.

_ I was getting ready to board a plane so I can see you. I had this idea you’d see it as some grand romantic gesture, chasing you across the country to declare my love for you. Instead, I’ll say that I hope you are having a good time. Good night, Sansa. _

Sansa burst into tears. She wanted two Mr. Darcys.  
  


*****

_ Sansa took in the heat from the fire pit, mixed with the warm summer air, it was almost stifling. She loved it, the crack of the orange and red flames as the wind would drift, sending a hot wave towards her.  As a child, it had always been her father’s job to build the fire at night and then her mother would pass out the supplies, graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows.  They’d stay up late, eating until their hands and faces were sticky.  _

_ Now, it was Robb that made the fire and she was the one that pulled out  the food. _

_ “Jon, I have something for you. I remember you didn’t like regular marshmallows, so I got chocolate and cinnamon ones too.” Sansa pressed her lips together, only half preventing the giggle from escaping her lips.  _

_ “Well, that’s impressive. They managed to  take something truly disgusting and make it worse. Here, I’ll take both of them,” he said, before grabbing  the plastic bags out of her hands. Jon read the labels and then promptly tossed them both on the fire. “That’s better.” _

_ Sansa felt a bit put out, she had wanted to try the chocolate one. Robb only laughed.  _

_ “No s’mores for you then. You get nothing.” She laid the food down on the small table next to her before sitting, feet tucked under.  _

_ “Well, I didn’t do anything wrong, I get something.” Robb ripped into the food and began eating, not bothering with the cooking part. _

_ Jon gave him a mildly disgusted look. “You’re a pig.” _

_ “You want some?” _

_ “Yeah, pass the graham crackers over.” _

_ Sansa felt vaguely horrified, they were ruining a family tradition right in front of her. This was supposed to be her perfect weekend. _

_ ***** _

Robb had fucked up and he knew it. It was Thursday and he’d seen Jon for less than two minutes since the airport Friday night, brief passes in the hallway. He’d moved past Robb as if he was a ghost, unaware his closest friend in the world was a mere two feet away. His emails and text messages had gone unanswered.  

Sansa had not responded to his message either. Robb did not expect she would but a small part of him had hoped, even if just to say hello. But, she was silent, living her life far away from them. 

It was dark outside, the office had long emptied out. His door was open but he did not hear a phone ring or a murmured conversation, no footsteps in the hallway. Robb was alone. He was lonely. 

He looked at the last email he had sent to Jon, the only one his brother had responded too. Just one word.  _ Stop. _

Robb sighed quietly, rubbing at his face. He felt worn out. Packing up his laptop, he left the office to get in his car and go home.

He drove slowly, windows down in the cooler evening air, as the city lights grew smaller in the rearview mirror. Finally, he parked and got out to see Jon’s car next to his. No one else was home, that was good. He wouldn’t need to explain why they were screaming at each other.

He walked inside their old house to see all the lights off but the ones in the kitchen. Jon sat at the table, wearing a swimsuit and eating cookies.

“Well, you look pathetic.” 

Jon eyed him. “Yeah, you look like an asshole.”

Robb shrugged his shoulders. “I am.” He sat across from Jon, grabbing one of the cookies off Jon’s plate. “We’re going to talk now, because this ends tonight.”

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Janina and Jeanette who decided what I should write next. :)

_“I think it’s time for me to go to bed.” Sansa covered a yawn as she leaned against a table and closed her eyes. “It’s past two in the morning. How did we stay up so late?”_

_“Watching the fire, talking about all the important things in life. Come on, you look like you’re about ready to pass out.”_

_Jon pulled at her hand, intending to get her moving towards her room, but she ended up falling forward onto his chest instead. “You’re right, I just passed out. Stay still, you’re my new pillow,” she mumbled._  

_He wrapped his arms around her, Sansa was starting to put most of her weight on him. “Do you want me to carry you?”_

_“Give me a bit longer, I’ll get another burst of energy.” One of her fingers began to make a circular motion next to her cheek, sending little shivers through him. “Jon?”_

_“Taking me up on that carrying you offer?”_

_“You’re warm, I can feel your body heat against me. I guess that means you’re my blanket too.”_

_He stepped away from her, needing to end this. Robb would be inside from putting out the fire any minute now and he did not want his brother coming on the two of them together like this. “Come on, I’ll help you to your room.” He grabbed her hips, practically guiding her the dozen or so steps to her bedroom._

_“Good night, Sansa.”_

_“When I know what I want, do you still plan on giving it to me?”_

_Jon silently cursed. He wanted to tell her yes, at the same time, he wasn’t sure how much to believe from a half-asleep Sansa in the middle of the night either. “When you’re ready.”_

_“Soon, I’ll know soon. Good night, Jon.” She kissed him then, so close to his lips, Jon could almost pretend she had._

_She shut the door then, leaving him standing alone in the hallway. He heard the back door open and walked towards Robb._

_“Did Sansa go to bed? I think it’s about time for me to do the same.”_

_“I got her to room, not sure she made it to her bed.”_

_*****_

Jon grabbed the plate, pulling it close. He’d been the one to make the damn things, or at least scoop chunks of frozen dough onto a baking sheet, the chocolate chip cookies were his. He eyed Robb as the man got comfortable in his chair. His tie was gone and the top two buttons had been undone. He looked tired, either from long days or lack of sleep, Jon didn’t know which and he didn’t much care either.

“There isn’t anything to say,” he said dismissively. If Robb thought a visit in person would fix their friendship when a barrage of emails and text messages had gotten him nowhere, he was soon to be disappointed.

“I think there is, quite a bit actually. I bet you’ve been working on a nice speech all week long, telling me exactly what kind of person I am. I bet I could guess half of it with no trouble at all. Am I right?” He leaned back, an air of confidence about him. It was a show and Jon knew it. The man was frightened he was losing his best friend. He was. _So am I..._

“You think I’m going to answer that?” Robb had guessed correctly, he’d spent hours thinking over exactly what he wanted to tell the man.

“Not going to make this easy, are you, Snow? Fine, I have something for you.” He pulled receipts out of his pocket, sliding them across the table. “I didn’t see her.”

Jon picked up the stack, looking through cancellation charges from the hotel and car rental company Robb had made reservations with.

“One more thing, in case that doesn’t do it.”  He tossed his phone on the table, expecting Jon to take it.

He picked it up, reading the message Robb had sent over the weekend, noticing Sansa’s lack of response. She had not responded to him either, Jon was not sure what to make of that. He set the phone back on the table before getting up, grabbing Robb’s charge receipts as he did so. Jon tossed them in the trash and poured himself a glass of water from the kitchen sink.

“I thought you’d be glad.”

Jon placed his hands on the edge of the counter top, squeezing. “Oh, I’m pleased, delighted really. Overjoyed, positively tickled.” He turned, facing Robb. The man couldn’t even meet his eyes. “Do you remember when we were children and you somehow managed to find my father? You offered to beat him up for me. How old were we? Eight? Nine at the most. We shared a bedroom after my mother died, you were the one that listened to me crying at night. So, yeah, I’m glad you found it so easy to lie to me, glad that I got to confront you in a fucking airport.”

“I didn’t go.” Robb sounded stubborn, like a little boy, ready to listen through a lecture as proof he’d learned some great lesson.

“Congratulations, I’ll have Amazon send you a fucking medal. What did you expect to happen? Did you think she’d fall into your arms, the two of you’d get married? Sure, Christmas will be awkward for the first couple years but we’d all come around.” Jon could hear the hurt creeping into his voice. He didn’t want that, he wanted to sound angry.

“I’m in love with her.” Robb pulled his hair back before resting his head on the palm of one hand, looking towards the kitchen table. “I went and fell in love with my little sister. What kind of sick fuck does that?”

“You, that’s what kind.”

Robb flinched. Jon smiled to himself, enjoying the sight of his reaction.

“Well, I deserved that.” _You deserve more._

“Yeah, you did.” Jon looked at Robb sitting by himself at the big table. It was large enough to fit all of the Starks, plus him, together for family meals. Somehow, he managed to look small sitting there alone, like the children they used to be. “You bring up your feelings towards her and make it sound like it was some great sacrifice not to go. That’s the thing Robb, it shouldn’t have been so hard. You know how I felt and you went and did it anyways.” Jon wanted to go on, he could cut Robb if he wanted, but he didn’t have the energy for it. “You went and did it anyways,” he repeated quietly.

“I’m sorry.” Robb began chewing on his lower lip, looking past Jon’s shoulder in that way of his. Even from here, he could see the shine in the man’s eyes.

Jon did not say anything, he wasn’t ready to forgive him. He didn’t want too.

“You two will make the perfect couple, you know that?” He drew himself up, that earlier confidence returning, but it was not feigned this time. This was real, Robb had come to a decision. “Go after her, go marry her. Hell, she’s probably already in love with you, it should be easy enough. I won’t get in the way. I’ll be the best man at your wedding and give Sansa a chaste kiss on the cheek. It’ll be as if none of this ever happened.”

He began tapping the middle finger of his right hand against the counter, not sure how to respond. Robb made it sound as if all he needed to do was come up with some romantic proposal and she’d fall into his arms. Jon wasn’t so sure about that, not after the secrets she’d whispered to him. “I don’t believe you.”

Robb nodded his head, so stiff the movement was almost imperceptible. “I don’t want to lose my brother.” He began rubbing his face with his hands. Jon felt shocked to realize his cousin was covering up tears. “Please.”

It was that plea that did it. Robb was used to getting his way, could be competitive to a degree that bordered on the ridiculous.

“I’ll be right back.” Jon stepped out to the porch, grabbing the t shirt he had left on one of the chairs, pulling it over his head and shoulders. He wanted to have something on besides a pair of blue swimming trunks while they had this conversation. He sat down across from Robb before crossing his arms over his chest. “No, we aren’t going to do that at all.” _Let’s go._

This was not the conversation Robb had prepared for. He’d been ready for Jon to yell and deliver several of the cutting remarks he had such a talent for. Instead, Jon had been subdued, talking so quietly once or twice, Robb hadn’t been sure he’d heard the man correctly.

The realization grew on him slowly, the longer Jon went without yelling out him, the physical distance he created between them as they spoke. The knowledge crept in and settled, Jon wasn’t angry, he didn’t want to argue, he didn’t want to insult or call him names. Jon was done.

He was sitting back across from him now but his arms were crossed, he looked defensive but Robb was pretty certain Jon was listening. Apparently, it only took a bit of begging and crying. That embarrassed him, the last time Jon had seen him cry was at his parent’s funeral.

“Of course that’s what we’re gonna do. I meant it, I won’t get in the way, no more nights like we had, I won’t tell her how I feel.”

“You already told her how you feel, that text message pretty much did it.” Jon pointed towards his phone, flicking it back across the table.

Robb caught his phone before it went flying off the table. “Ok, yeah. Well, I’ll tell her whatever you want me say.” It didn’t matter, if he was a good man, Robb would end it no matter what Jon wanted.

Jon narrowed his eyes, frowning at him. “No, we aren’t doing that. She’s not a prize, we aren’t doing a game where the winner gets Sansa.”

He felt exasperated, he seemed to be doing a damn fine job of saying the wrong thing tonight. “That’s not what I meant. See, I was trying to tell you-”

“I know what you meant, Robb. It’s the reason why we’re still talking.”

Robb made himself blink, once, twice, three times. He nodded in understanding. He tried to summon the courage to meet Jon’s eyes and he couldn’t, not yet.

“I think I know a few things you don’t. Did I ever tell you I once accused her of not being able to make up her mind?”

He had not known that. Personally, Robb thought it sounded a bit dickish but he had no intention of telling Jon that. “I didn’t know that.”

“Sansa wants to figure out her life, she wants to do something rewarding, for herself and she wants our support.”

 _Well, that much is obvious._ “She’s had that all along.”

“Yeah, but see, she thought I meant something else. Sansa thought I was telling her to pick one of us and she doesn’t know how. I told her I’d do my best to make sure no one got hurt, she didn’t hear the rest of it.”

“Shit, that explains a lot.” Robb thought over some of the questions she’d asked about him and Jon. “It’s Sansa though, she won’t pick up on that.”

“Nope. She’s been screwing with us all summer…”

“...and now she’s in a panic worrying over us,” he finished.

Robb began tapping his foot, he wanted to pace about the room but this would have to do. He desperately wanted this conversation to be going the way he hoped it was going. “What do you want to do then?”

Jon rolled his eyes. “I thought it was pretty clear,” he bit out.

“No, I think you need to be pretty explicit right now. Like, really fucking explicit. Crystal fucking clear.”

“I want her happy, I’m willing to give her what she wants. I won’t make her choose. Clear enough?”

Robb began rubbing at his temples. “I’m a sick fuck.”

“You were a sick fuck before you went and fell in love with your sister.”

“I should have told you from the beginning, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, you should have.” His eyes narrowed and his lips grew flat as he stared across the table. “No more repeats. You don’t do this again, no more lies, no more stupid shit. We talk open, we’re honest.

Robb felt ashamed, this was not something Jon should have ever needed to doubt. “No more repeats,” he agreed.

“Well, that’s something.”

“I mean it, you know. I’m not hiding anything from you.”

“I believe you.”

Robb felt absurdly grateful. “So what do we do now? Go get the girl, all RomCom style?” He’d asked partially as a joke, but Robb meant it too. He felt uncertain, unsure of himself. _Like the Queen song, is this real life or fantasy?_

“You’re such a dork. But, yeah, pretty much.”

They sat together until well past midnight, talking together for the first time in almost a week. Slowly, all the worry and tension Robb had been carrying with him drained away. He’d missed his best friend.

As they talked, a part of Robb began to fantasize of what it would be like if Sansa was there with them, of what it would be like to have her in their lives the way he wanted it.

*****

_Robb opened her bedroom door after hearing her telling him to come in._

_“You going to bed? That’s a pretty stupid question.”_

_Sansa had a short dress on, a thin, white cotton with  thin straps instead of sleeves._

_“Another stupid question, what kind of dress is that?”_

_She smiled, amused. “Yes, it’s well past my bedtime. And this style is often called a baby doll dress but it’s so short I wouldn’t wear it out. You here to tuck me in?”_

_He hadn’t been, but it sounded like a good idea. “Jon thought you might pass out on the floor from exhaustion.”_

_Sansa pulled back her covers before climbing in bed. “Do you remember when we were little, I used to crawl in your bed sometimes?”_

_Robb felt like he should turn out the light and leave her, instead he sat down and felt her immediately grab his hand, combing her fingers across his palm. “You used to get nightmares.” He considered before deciding to ask. “Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?”_

_Her eyes lit up and she moved further over in her bed. Robb moved over so his back was against the headboard and his legs on the best. Sansa immediately let her head come to rest in his lap. “Sansa, is something bothering you?”_

_“Not anymore.” She picked up his hand, placing it in her hair._

_Robb took the hint and began playing with the strands. “What do you plan for us to do tomorrow?”_

_“Play spades.”_

_“I think that takes four people.”_

_“Cribbage then.”_

_“Isn’t that only for two?”_

_“Well, a hike then.”_

_He hummed in amusement. “As my lady wishes.”_

_“Robb, I think I did something stupid.”_

_He looked down at her. Sansa’s eyes were closed and her features were beginning to relax. “Somehow, I doubt that. Even if you did, I’d fix it for you.” I did something stupid, too._


End file.
